Dean Thomas and Clary Wells
by xtaylorleighx
Summary: Dean Thomas is your average Gryffindor. Until he mets new girl Clary Wells. Clary is sweet, fiesty, and charming at the same time. When the two become close friends their friendship turns into something more. But with The Second Wizarding War still going on will their love be able to survive? (Fast pace and just a rough draft. If people like it I'll go back and add more details.


Clary And Dean's Story.

Clary Wells, long dark curly red hair and even darker green eyes, new Gryffindor 6th year, Half-Blood, 5'4 and petite stood outside the Gryffindor door, waiting for someone to walk by because she forgot the password. Clary didn't have any friends yet so she was forced to pace back and forth waiting. Clary is very kind, smart, and stubborn. But it you mess with her she's more then capable of handling herself. Just as she was about to sit down she saw someone walking up the moving staircase. "Excuse me!" she said unbending her knees and standing up. A tall boy with dark hair and dark skin looked over at her and started to walk her way. "Do you need something?" he asked her. Clary pointed to The Fat Lady. "I forgot the password and she won't let me in! Are you from Gryffindor?" The Fat Lady acted as though she didn't understand anything she said. The boy chuckled and looked up at The Fat Lady. "I see we're being as welcoming as ever." The Fat Lady made a noise of irratation and pointed her nose the other way. The boy chuckled again. "Baubles." he said and the portrait opened. Clary picked up her bag and grinned at the boy. "Thank you!" she said walking through the portrait. She was surprised, however, when the boy followed her through. "Uh..you are from Gryffindor right?" she asked nervously, not sure if another house member was allowed in other rooms. He laughed and looked down at her. "How else would I have known the password?" he asked with a smile. "By the way," he started, putting out his hand. "I'm Dean. Dean Thomas." Clary blushed slightly, embarrased by her stupid question. "I'm Clary." she said, shaking his hand. "Clary Wells." Dean smiled at her again. "Clary." he said trying it out. "Well, Clary, are you new here?" He asked her sitting down at one of the tables and pulling out some parchment and his quill. Clary sat down with him and took out the same things. "Yeah. It's weird, right? Everyone else started here as first years and I walk in telling them I'm old enough to be put in 6th." she gave a short laugh. "To say the least they were surprised. But the headmaster was very nice about it and said it wouldn't be a problem." Dean looked up at her, glad to know they were in the same grade. He might even have some classes with her. "What are you working on?" he asked, looking down at her blank sheet. "I'm about to write my potions essay on what not to put in Draught of Living Death." she said, dipping her quill in her ink. She looked up at him. "What about you?" Dean smiled. "Same." he said. Clary smiled back and started to write her paper. While she was writing though she kept sneaking glances up at the boy Dean who was really quite attractive. She also kept sneaking quick glances at his writing arm that was well defined. Clary shook her head and bent down to write her paper again. "Get a grip." she thought to herself. "You just met the guy and already you're checking him out." Clary sighed and realized how pathetic she was being. She continued to write her paper, and didn't look at him any more. But Dean looked at her. Dean couldn't help thinking how beautiful and colorful she was. He watched her as her eyebrows came slightly togther in irratation over her paper and watched as her small writing hand marked somehing out and write something else. Dean had just gotten out of a relationship with Ginny Weasley and she too had dark red hair. But Clary's was surrounded with curls and her eyes were the darkest green he's ever seen. As he continued to look at her he noticed that she didn't have any freckles either. Which was rare for redheads. Dean blushed slightly as she looked up at him and caught him staring at her. He bend down over his paper and starting writing again. Clary on the other hand, had finished her essay. When she looked up at the clock it was 5:00. She had took an hour writing her essay. She stretched her arms over her head and relaxed back in her chair, feeling she deserved it. That essay had not been easy. She looked over at Dean again and noticed he was still working. "Do you need any help?" she asked him nicely. Dean looked up at her with a small smile. "Am I struggling that bad?" Clary blushed and shook her head. "Oh, no! That's not what I meant!" she started but Dean's laugh cut her off. "I'm just kidding!" he said. "But I could use a little help." She smiled shyly and pulled her chair over towards him. "Okay, play it cool." Dean thought to himself as Clary sat down inches away from him. "Well for one thing you do add roots, so cross that out." Clary told him. Dean crossed it out with his quill. Clary looked over his essay some more. "A few other things you don't add are frog's leg and silver. The silver would make it too sharp and the frog's leg would give it too much of a kick." Dean laughed at the small joke and wrote all of it down. Then he realized he had finished his essay. "Wow, thanks!" he said smiling at her. Clary shrugged and smiled at the ground. "You're welcome." she looked back up at him. As Dean smiled at her he realized just how beautiful she was. And brilliant. Dean almost leaned in and kissed her but shook his head. "What am I thinking?" he thought to himself. "I just met this girl!" Clary was confused why he had suddenly looked annoyed so she picked up her chair and moved back to her spot. As she was picking up her things she accidently spilled her ink bottle. "No!" she yelled trying to catch it, but she was too slow. She sadly stared at the mess and sighed. When she peeked up at Dean she was relieved to see he wasn't laughing like so many people have laughed at her before. Dean got up, pulled out his wand and cleaned it up. "Thanks.." she said sadly picking up the bottle. "Don't worry about it." Dean said. "Happens all the time." He smiled at her to show he wasn't laughing. Clary slowly smiled back, thankful for his kindness. As she put the empty bottle back into her bag she sighed. "Good thing, we're going to Hogsmade this weekend." she said. Dean had forgotten about Hogsmade. That's when he realized he wouldn't be going with Ginny. Dean frowned slightly and packed up his things too. "So who are you going with?" he asked her. Clary gave him a puzzled look. "Um, I don't have any friends." she said like it was obvious. Dean gaped at her. "There's no way." he was honestlty surprised. He thought she would have alot of friends. Maybe even a boyfriend. She was just to nice, too smart, too pretty..Clary smiled but inside felt like crying slightly. "Yeah." she said. "But I mean I'm still getting the hang of things, I've only been here for 2 weeks.." But even she thought that would be enough time to make at least one friend. Dean was still gaping at her. Then he smiled and shook his head. "I just can't believe it.." he murmured. "Well," he started walking up beside her. "Now you've got a friend." Clary grinned up at him. "Seriously?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. Dean grinned back. "Yeah!" Dean said happily. Clary didn't know what to say. She was honestly touched by his offering of friendship. She's never really had a friend before. Just sisters, since she had been homeschooled. "Alright then." she said, smiling. She didn't think she had ever smiled so much since she came here. "Well I have to go to my next class, Herbology." she said pulling up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "What about you?" she asked. "What's your next class?" Dean smiled at her again. "Shall we walk together, then?" Clary nodded with a smile and started to walk back through the portrait. When they had both walked out she glanced behind it and saw it sticking her tongue out at her. Clary laughed at what usually would have aggravated her. She had a friend now. No way, was The Fat Lady going to ruin her day. But she didn't plan on a ghost. "Ho hey! Dean's got another redheaded girl today!" the ghost said laughing throwing bits of chalk at them. Dean put him arm around Clary, covering her head. "Run!" he said and she obayed. After they reached outside, he let her go reluctantly and grinned at her. "That would be Peeves. He's an old toe rag." he said turning around to make sure he was really gone. Clary turned too. "He seems horrible!" she said breathing fast, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, that was just a sample." said Dean starting to walk forward. Clary barely heard him. All she could think about was how Peeves had said Dean's got another girl. Was she just the girl of the week. Was he hoping to be more then friends at the end of the day and then drop her? Did he already have a girlfriend? She didn't know but she was going to find out. As they neared the greenhouse she glanced up at him. "So what did he mean by you having another girl with red hair?" Dean slowed down and blushed slightly. "I used to have a girlfriend. Her name was Ginny Weasley and she had red hair too, though a little lighter then yours." said Dean glancing up at her hair then moving his gaze back to her eyes. "So he thinks I traded her in for you." Clary's eyebrows came back together with slight irratation. "But that's not why I decided to be friends!" he added quickly steeping in front of her. "Is it?" she asked with a tone of defense. "No!" Dean exclaimed. Clary looked up at him and into his eyes. She seemed to melt, the way the chocolate had melted into his eyes. "Okay.." she said dropping her guard. "I believe you." she gave him a shy smile so he would know she wasn't mad. "Good." he sighed and smiled back. Dean did not want to hurt her feelings or upset her. He really liked Clary so far and really did want to be friends with her. As they walked into Herbology he saw Seamus waving at him. He had saved him a seat. But if he left Clary who would she sit with? He felt bad for never noticing her before and now that he has noticed her he didn't want to have to feel the guilt he would feel if he left her now. "I'll be right back." he said to Clary who was sitting down. She nodded and started to get her book out. Dean walked over to Seamus but Seamus was now staring at Clary, his mouth open. "Why in the world did you leave her?" he asked shocked. "That girl is hot!" he said looking at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. "Her name is Clary and she has no one to sit with, ya mind?" he asked him. Seamus glanced at him before returning his gaze back to Clary. "If you don't, I will." Dean laughed and told him he'd see him at dinner. As Clary watched Dean talking to his friend, his friend was looking at her. She smiled and gave him a slight wave and then watched as he said something back that made Dean laugh. Clary blushed, not sure if he had just made a joke about her or not. When Dean came walking back though she figured that his friend was pretty cool with letting him sit with her. "You didn't have to do that." she murmured while he pulled out his book. "I wanted to. Besides, who else are you going to sit with? Seamus has other friends, see." he said gesturing over at the spot he was originally going to sit in and was already taken by someone else. Dean turned to smile at her. Clary smiled back. "Why are you being so nice to me? No one else is." she said with a slight squint in her eyes. Dean looked down at his books. "Well isn't that what people are suppost to do when they see a beautiful girl all alone?" he asked with a slight smirk. Clary blushed and started to pack her stuff. "No! Wait, I was kidding!" Dean said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" he said trying to get Clary to stay. Clary paused and sat back down. "If you're just going to talk to me because I have nice features then you can leave now." Clary said looking Dean straight in the eyes. Dean stumbled for words. "No!" he said. "That's not why I want to be your friend." Dean paused as class started. "I want to talk to you because I think you're really nice and funny..not to mention smart." He said in a whisper. Clary blushed again, but this time out of embarrasment instead of anger. Clary looked at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed him looking at her with a sad pleading look. Dean wasn't so sure why he was trying so hard with her, but he had never liked a girl more then he already liked the fierce, sweet, brilliant, and beautiful Clary. He really did want to be friends with her. Clary cracked a small smile and nodded. Dean sighed and smiled too. "I really didn't mean to offend you.." he whispered, scooting closer so they could talk. "I really like you and I do think you're pretty, but that's not why I want to be friends with you." he said again slightly blushing at being so bold. Clary blushed too and leaned in to whisper back. "Sorry, I got mad. I get mad pretty easily sometimes and I'm kind of used to the whole people using me thing, so.." she trailed off. "What can I say?" she said with a shrug. "It's a red head thing." Dean laughed softly and Clary grinned back at him turning to face the teacher and learn a thing or two about plants. Dean was honestly amazed by her since that moment. How can someone have been hurt by multiple people and still come out being one of the nicest and honest people he's ever met? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to know all there was to know about Clary Wells. The beautiful, brilliant, funny, caring, new girl at Hogwarts who took him by surprise.

It was winter now and Clary was running through the snow to get to herbology. When she entered she went and sat by Dean who, like her, was trying to get warm by blowing warm air onto his hands. Her and Dean were closer then ever know since it's been almost eight months since they became friends. They got in fights sometimes and he's even seen her cry once when she found out her grandfather had passed away. But still they were very close. She waved at Seamus as she sat down who waved back. Her and Seamus had become really good friends too, and they had even gone on a date once because he asked her. But they weren't really together. She had to let him down easy but he bounced right back after a day or two and she was glad they were still friends. As Dean smiled at Clary and looked over at Seamus he felt a small pang of remembrance. Clary had only been on one date so far since she'd been here and the fact that it was with his best mate made it slightly better but he still remembered. He remembered when Seamus had asked Dean for permission to ask her out and Dean had gave it to him. But whenever he saw them together in Hogsmade on a date, that's when he knew for sure. He liked Clary. And he wanted to be the one taking her on dates. He hadn't told her yet but was hoping to get the guts to soon. He also remembered in his first class earlier that day whenever he asked Seamus if he still liked Clary. "Nah, mate. I've got my eye on someone else." he had said. "Not that Clary's not a looker, cause she is! And she's really smart and funny too." Seamus said thinking he had said something wrong. Dean smiled at him and shook his head. "I was just wondering." As they were half way through the class though it hit Seamus. "You like her!" he practically shouted. "Shh!" Dean said back to him and gave him an angry look. "I was just wondering if you liked her still, that's all." Seamus smirked back. "Yeah, right." he smiled. "Well almost everyone knows her now. And that means alot of boys know her." Seamus said tauntinly. Dean's face hardened slightly. Seamus grinned. "I knew it! After all this time. And you just now tell me?" he asked with mock hurt. "I didn't even know I liked her till she was on a date with you." Seamus' jaw dropped slightly. "That was like a month ago! When are you going to tell her?" Dean looked forward and scowled. "I have no idea.." he grumbled. "Well, mate, you better do it fast or someone else will." Seamus bend down to write something and then looked back up at him. "Hey she'll be seventeen tomorrow won't she?" asked Seamus. Dean nodded turning to face him again. "Ask her tomorrow! Best present ever." Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. Dean knew he was right about asking her soon but what if Clary didn't like him back? Now as they sat in Herbology together he saw Seamus wag his eyebrows at him and Dean threw a paper ball at his head while the teacher wasn't looking. Clary looked up as the paper ball flew in front of her. "What are you doing?" she whispered at him, holding back a laugh after she looked over at Seamus. Dean shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing." he said going back to his notes. Clary looked at Dean for a slight moment longer and then returned to her notes. Since she had become friends with Dean, she had gained lots of friends. But Dean was always the one she would pick if people would ask her who her best friend was. She knew that Seamus was Dean's best friend and not her, but that didn't bother her. As long as they always stayed friends she was fine. But she had started growing feelings toward Dean and didn't know how to tell him without loosing him. Clary stopped writing and put her quill in her mouth, gently biting the end. "What's wrong?" whispered Dean. "Uh oh," she thought. Dean knew just about everything about her and whenever she was worried or stressed she would mess with her hands or whatever was in them. Clary took the quill out of her mouth and shook her head smiling at him. She looked up at his eyes and found it rather difficult to look away. Luckily he looked away first after asking her if she's sure. She nodded again looking forward. She decided she'd tell him after dinner in the commons room. After class they walked to dinner together and she sat with some of her girl friends and he went and sat with Seamus as usual. She was laughing and talking to her friends at dinner, but she couldn't help keep glancing over at Dean. She hadn't told any of her friends her feelings for him and what she was planning on doing but she knew if she didn't do it soon she'd loose her chance. Dean was doing the same thing Clary was doing, neither one of them realizing it. All through out dinner he kept glancing at her. He looked at her as she slowly tilted her head back, her hand to her mouth, to try and cover that beautiful smile of hers, as she laughed at something her friend told her. He then turned at looked at Seamus. "I'm doing it tonight." he said with bravery. Seamus grinned at him and patted him on the back. "I always knew you would." Dean grinned back, feeling slightly better that he had his best friends support. Clary looked over at Dean again and just when she turned so did he. They both blushed and smiled. Dean waved at her and she waved back. After dinner the desert piled up and everyone digged in. Clary noticed they had some strawberry cheesecake, which was Dean's favorite. She smiled as she picked it up and walked down to Dean who had spotted some cheesecake a way down the table from him. She saw him shrug and reach for a small brownie, taking a small bite. "Try this." said Clary setting down the cake in front of him. Dean grinned up at her. "Have I mentioned I love you?" he said. She blushed and smiled at him before she walked away. Dean put down the brownie and picked up a fork and began to eat his favorite dessert. Only after everyone had exited the dinning hall and walked back to their common rooms did Clary start to really worry. She had to do it tonight but what if he didn't return her feelings? She was really freaking out and playing with her pinky finger as she sat on the couch waiting for Dean. Dean walked in after Seamus and Seamus took one look at Clary on the couch and grinned at her. She smiled back with her eyebrow raised, not sure why he was smiling at her like that. Seamus turned back to Dean and whispered something then walked up the stairs the whole time nodding and smiling at Clary. Clary looked at Dean and laughed at what she just saw. She wasn't sure why she found it so funny, maybe it was her nerves acting up. She covered her mouth so she didn't look so stupid. Dean sat down next to her and pulled her hand away. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he said with a grin. She laughed again but didn't cover it up this time. He grinned even wider. "Much better." he said. Then he started to talk to her about their classes and how she did the homework in Potions because he didn't think he got it very well. As she explained he watched her full lips move as they formed the word chop and potion. Then he reached toward her arm and started twirling a loose curl around his finger. She just barely held in her shiver when his hand grazed her arm. He always played with her hair saying how 'entertaining' it was. She didn't mind. She liked him playing with her hair too. She continued on with her small speech about potions. It wasn't long until the common room cleared and it was only Dean and Clary. Clary had long stopped talking about potions and they were busy talking about what they were going to do for summer. Clary supressed a yawn and layed down so her head was on Dean's lap. Dean didn't mind, and he just continued playing with her soft curls. "Clary?" started Dean nervously. "Yeah?" she asked looking at the fire. "I have something I need to tell you.." he said quietly. Clary sat up and her thick curls came up with her hanging over one of her shoulders. "Yeah?" she asked bending so she was half way looking at him. "Well I've wanted to tell you this for a while now and..well I don't know how you're going to take it." Dean said looking flustrated. Clary started to freak out what if he tells her he doesn't want to be friends anymore or that he has a girlfriend? Or is about to be dating someone? It can't be Ginny though, because she's still dating Harry, who is a really nice guy. "Wait, let me tell you something first." said Clary quickly. Dean looked back at her and his eyebrows cam together slightly in confusion. Clary looked back at him and forced herself to keep talking. "Look, I think that I might of developed feelings for you that go farther then friendship." she said quickly. For a minute she thought she had talked too fast or too formally because he just stared at her in shock with his mouth slightly open. She freaked out. "You look-you look stunned. I'll get over it." she said quickly. "I will get over it, Dean. I'm sorry." Clary said looking down at her hands that were now trembling. Dean wanted to laugh but didn't feel it was appropriate. Instead he moved closer to her so they were almost face to face. He reached out and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. Clary looked at him for a moment. She looked right into those eyes she had come to love so much and then looked away again. Her eyes started to water and although Dean had seen her cry it has never been because of him. She felt him tap the bottom of her chin but she refused to look up again. A tear escaped out of the edge of her eye and she was too embarrased to wipe away, so she acted like it didn't happen and hoped he didn't see it. Dean watched with pain as a silent rebel tear slid down her face. He reached, with his other hand, and gently wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry.." Dean whispered. Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Clary didn't open her eyes and kissed him back, tears dripping down her face. Whenever Dean pulled back Clary still didn't open her eyes. Because she knew if she did she would wake up. Dean watched her for a second and then continued to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Then he pulled her toward him again so that she laid against him, in his arms. "Why are you crying?" he whispered close to her ear. Clary finally opened her eyes, not being able to take the dream anymore. And when she opened them there she was. She let out a quiet and long "Oh..." then she turned so she faced Dean. Dean was looking down at her with concern and she just grinned at him. Dean gave her a very confused look right before Clary leaned up and kissed him again. Dean kissed her back and felt her smiling against his lips. He pulled back and looked at her to see if she was okay. "Is this a girl thing?" he asked her unknowingly. Clary laughed and sat up so she wasn't laying on him anymore. "No." she said with a hiccup. Dean wanted to kiss her again and stop those cute little hiccups from escaping her dark lips. "I didn't know." she laughed again. "I thought I was dreaming when you kissed me." Clary blushed and looked down at her hands again which were still slightly trembling. Dean smiled and shook his head at the thought. "Kissing you was better then any dream I've ever had." he said smiling at her. She glanced up at him with a smile tracing her lips. She laid back down so her head was in his lap. But this time she looked up so she was looking into his face. Dean started playing with her hair and stroking her smooth cheek. "It's funny because I was about to tell you that I liked you before you stoped me." Dean murmured tracing her smiling lips. Dean smiled back and when Clary leaned up and grabbed his face to kiss him she literally stole his breath away. Clary slowly started leaning back down pulling Dean with her and smiling up at him. Dean smiled and gently pushed her off him so he could hover over her. Clary used her thumbs to stroke his cheek and her fingers to play with his hair. Dean looked down at her, wondering how he got so lucky. When he looked in her eyes again he noticed they'd gone even darker then usual. A darkness that only came up when she was feeling very passionate about something. He remembered when they were arguing about her wearing a low cut long sleeve shirt over winter break. He kept yelling about how cold it was outside and how she would freeze, but really he didn't want anyone seeing her. She looked quite tempting that day with her dark blue long sleeve and dark red hair spilling down her back. She got so angry with him her eyes actually got darker and she stormed out. As Dean looked down at her he realized it wasn't anger she was feeling right now. He smiled as he pulled her up with him. Clary smiled back as Dean pulled her up. But she was feeling very confident now and when he pulled her up she kept moving toward him until she was right in front of him. She reached out and cupped his cheek as she kissed him again. Holding out the kiss much longer then before. She's only ever kissed two othe boys. So she wasn't very experienced. But either Dean didn't seem to mind or notice. He kissed her back and grabbed a fistful of her soft hair pulling her closer. Clary softly moaned and bit his bottom lip gently. Dean gasped and pushed her back down onto the couch, kissing her from her lips to her collarbone. Clary kept rubbing his neck as he slowly kissed his way back up to her waiting lips. After a few more minutes of heavy kissing Dean pulled back and breathed for a minute. Clary didn't dare move, so she stayed where she was and tried to control her own breathing. "Wow.." she said, looking at Dean who laughed. "Who knew right?" he said smiling at her. She started giggling and then it turned into laughter. She sat up to sit in Dean's lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry to say this will never happen again." she said smiling. "Never?" asked Dean now grinning at her. "Nope." she said shaking her head, trying and failing to hold back her smile. "Never." she said and kissed him once. Twice. She leaned her forehead on his and stared at him. "You're so beautiful.." Dean whispered into her lips. Clary smiled. "No. You're the beautiful one." she said. Dean smiled too and laughed softly. "Nahh, I'm just the tall one." he said. "You're smart, funny, caring, stubborn, and just all around amazing..I've always thought so." Clary frowned slightly. "You're all those things too, Dean." Dean smiled at her again and instead of saying thank you or something he just kissed her. Her arms slid down his chest and rested there. She started to kiss down his neck that time. And Dean just closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. But when Clary stopped abruptly his eyes snapped open. "Did you hear that?" asked Clary quietly. Dean listened for anything. "No.." he said slowly. Trying to catch Clary's alarmed eyes. "What did you hear?" he asked her. Clary got off him and quickly walked towards the portrait. She pressed her ear against it and looked back at Dean with horror. Then the next second the door blew up knocking Clary backwards. "Clary!" Dean yelled as she flew across the room. She hit the table with her head and passed out. Dean ran towards her shaking her. "Please don't be dead." he whispered. He put his fingers on her throat. She was still alive but she was knocked out cold. He quickly whipped his head up as two people walked in through the gaping hole. "Knock, knock." said one grinning. "Death Eaters.." said Dean fiercly. "That's right." sneered the other raising his wand. "Goodbye, now."

Dean quickly reached inside his robes and disarmed the second death eater and hexing the other to not be able to move. Then he turned back to the other one and did the same. They kept yelling horrible things to him and then one of them mocked him. "Girlfriend dead? Shame. I'm afraid she won't be much fun now." Dean stopped trying to wake Clary up and got up to walk towards them both. He kicked both of them, hard, in the face. Their noses broke and began to bleed and a few teeth from both of them fell out. They growled up at him. "Just wait boy.." threatned the first one who tried to kill him. Dean bent down in front of him. "How many of you are here?" he asked with a hard look on his face. "Enough to kill a handfull of you foul children and then leave." he snickered. Dean shook his head back and forth, stood up and kicked him again. The death eater closed his eyes with the pain. "Now, how many of you guys are in the castle?" asked Dean again. "Fifteen.." he wheezed. Dean started to walk away put then turned around, grabbed both of their wands, and smashed them. They both shouted at him and he waved his wand at them so they would shut up. He started pushing one out of the portrait and then came back for the other. Then when he made it to the stairs he looked around and then kicked them both down the stairs. He watched them for a minute while they bounced down they ran back to the commons room. He ran over to Clary who was still unconcious and picked her up gently, pushing back her hair. "I'll always protect you." he whispered, kissing her forehead and laying her on the couch. Right when he leaned back people came running down the stairs. "What happened?" shouted Seamus at Dean. Then he looked down at Clary. Seamus gasped. "She's-she's not dead is she?" he asked starting to turn white. "No." Dean said harshly. "She's not dead." he turned back to the gaping hole in the wall just as Hermione and Luna came running in. "Members of the D.A, you are needed to fight!" shouted Hermione looking around and meeting the eyes of Dean, Semus, Ginny, and Neville. Neville and Ginny stepped forward but Dean and Seamus stayed put. "You're not coming?" asked Neville. "I have to stay and protect Clary." said Dean looking down at her. Seamus pulled out his wand looking fierce. "And I have to protect everyone else." Hermione nodded and her, Luna, Ginny, and Neville all ran out through the damaged portrait hole. One girl walked over to the gaping whole shouted "Reparo!" and the wall went back together. "The Fat Lady won't be there so she can't protect us!" shouted Dean looking at everyone. "We need to protect ourselves! We need to fight back!" he continued. "Now when the two death eaters busted in they said there is fifteen of them here." he looked over at Seamus who nodded at him. "Me and Seamus will try to protect you the best we can, but if we should fail, you must protect yourself." He walked over to Seamus. "If an attack does go down and something happens to me, take care of Clary." he said fiercly to him. Seamus nodded and looked down at her. He hugged Dean and Dean hugged him back. They patted eachothers backs and Dean walked over to the portriat, pulled out a chair, sat down, and waited. Nothing happened for awhile but then he heard the soft whispers of people outside. Then the next thing you know it was being blown up just like before, Dean jumped up and Seamus came running over. But before they could even attack the intruder three more people sprang on him. He cried out and sent the Avada Kedavra curse flying everywhere. "Get down!" said Dean and Seamus at the same time. Dean looked over at the couch glad one of Clary's girl friends had pulled her down too. When finally the three people managed to stop the Death Eater, Dean got up and stared into three unlikely faces. Proffessor Moody, Proffessor Lupin, and a strange girl with brown mousy hair who looked like she hasn't slept in days. "Thank you." said Dean looking at each of them. They all nodded and took off but Lupin stayed behind. "You should get the girls upstairs" He told the two boys. "Even the Death Eaters can't get up there if they're boys." said Lupin. "What about the rest of the boys?" asked Seamus. Lupin looked over at the boys. "Protect them as best as you can." he said "I'm going to go try and stop anymore from getting up here." And with that he left. Dean was stunned for a moment but then turned to face the girls. "All the girls, go back up to your tower!" he shouted. All the girls started walking back towards the tower. Two girls stayed behind though. "I'm not leaving Clary!" said a tall girl with a short pixie cut. The other girl who was much shorter, shorter then even Clary nodded and grabed onto her Clary's hand. "Who are yall?" asked Semus. Dean recognized them as her sisters. One in her 7th year, the shorter one, only in her 3rd. "Becca and Anna can stay." said Dean looking over at them and nodding back when they nodded. Her sisters haven't always been going here. They started just after Christmas Break after hearing how fun it is from Clary. He doubted either one of them thought it was very fun right now. Becca, the tall one with the pixie cut sat down next to Clary and did a very strange thing she leaned over her and shed a single tear that fell on Clary's cheek. Soon Dean knew why she had done it. Clary's eyelids fluttered and then she opened her eyes. Dean came runnig as Clary hugged her sister in awe. "Becca! Did you do that in front of everyone?" she gasped as she looked over at the wall. Little Anna started to cry and crawled up into her sister's lap. Clary hugged her and rocked her trying to calm her. "Shhh.." she murmured, kissing her little sister on the head. She finally looked over at Dean who was on the other side of her and asked him a million questions with her eyes. Dean shook his head and moved his eyes over her face. All her cuts were gone. "What did you do to her?" he asked Becca. Becca didn't answer him and instead put an arm around both her sisters. Clary looked up at her through squinted eyes. "I just saved you!" Becca yelled at her sister. Clary raised her eyebrows. Becca puffed out a breath. "Fine." she grumbled. "I'm some what of a healer, whenever I cry on someone or something they miracuasly heal." she said to Dean. "But I can't bring back the dead.." she said sadly. "Trust me." Clary reached over and squezzed her sister's hand. Becca took a deep breath and continued. "My boyfriend I had been dating for three years was killed by a Death Eater not too long ago. I watched it happen. I couldn't move because he froze me. I couldn't even scream.." she said her eyes going misty. "After they killed him they walked off laughing and I ran over to him. I can't tell you how long I cried over him, hoping he'd come back." Becca finished, tears slowly streaming down her face. Clary looked over at Dean with tears in her eyes as well. Dean looked down. "I'm so sorry, I never knew." Becca nodded and smiled sadly at him. "You know, you're a pretty nice guy. I don't see how you and Clary aren't dating.." she said wiping her eyes. Clary blushed and focused on Anna's hair. "So what do we have to do?" asked Clary after a moment. Dean closed his eyes, shook his head downward and smiled. How Clary could be comforting both her sisters and wanting to fight after just being knocked out, he would never know. But at that moment he fell in love with her because of it. He fell in love with her bravery and compassion. He fell in love with her because in the world they were living in, it just seemed right that someone should kiss away all the pain.

Years later you would ask them and they would say "It's like Dumbleodre says. We've fought, we'd fight again, and we will keep fighting. For only then will evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated." Dean and Clary now live a life of laughter from their children, delicious smells from the their kitchen, and beautiful music by their own voices. Dean cooking and Clary singing, of course, since Clary can't cook to save her life. Their children, Daniel Nicholas Thomas, Willow Fray Thomas, and Jasmine Noel Thomas, all live a safe and hopeful life of love. They won't ever have to face the fears that their parents did. They won't know death as a monster but as an angel. An angel who only takes when the time is right. They live a life a hope. Dean, Clary, Nicholas, Willow, and Jasmine all, live a life of peace. "Nicholas! Stop pulling your sister's hair!" shouted Dean from across the room while he and Clary sat in the living room filling in photo albums. Well..most of the time.


End file.
